warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Doberdach
Welcome to ma talk page! Feel free to leave a message about anything!--Doberdach 00:55, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Tomorrow WHY CAN'T IT BE TOMORROW ALREADY?!?!?!? Some person was blocked and I can't edit my own page til tomorrow.--Doberdach 01:09, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Chiz I wish it was tomorrow to... lover of chizzzzz!!!!!!! Pixieshine Re:Tomorrow Tomorrow I can actually start meh page!!!--Doberdach 01:12, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Doberdach: it's because the person who was blocked had the same IP address with you. Nothing personal. Sparrowsong 01:24, February 19, 2010 (UTC) You go into source mode and type like this: Question? Answer 1 Answer 2 Answer 3 Sparrowsong 06:24, February 19, 2010 (UTC) It's protected so that new and unregistered users can't edit it. You should be able to in a couple days. Sparrowsong 06:43, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Brine Lol, what??? What's sea water? P.S. if it's an insult, I probably agree with you - our secret aaaah! Clover lulz You =D 05:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Curious I'm having trouble adding a link to my warrior cat characters. Can you explain it to meh????????? I'm talking about made a list of cats, have article for them, and trying to make a hyperlink (or web shortcut) PixieshineI WUV MEH KITTEHS! 01:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Curious I'm having trouble adding a link to my warrior cat characters. Can you explain it to meh????????? I'm talking about made a list of cats, have article for them, and trying to make a hyperlink (or web shortcut) PixieshineI WUV MEH KITTEHS! 01:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Pictures First of all, I'm not an admin anymore, so you'll have to ask one of the admins about that. Second, I've quit this site, so you should probably contact me on WFWiki instead. And thirdly, I don't truly hate Dogstar, I'm just pissed at him for calling me a hypocrite. Sorry for kinda wasting your time :). Sparrowsong 03:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Lineart We're cleaning up the wiki, and I've been put in charge of removing Lineart (Because We aren't allowed to use WWiki Lineart) And Creating Templates. ^_^ Go here if you're still suspicious of me. LOL. XD Talk:Warriors Characters Wiki#Cleaning up this wiki [[User:Shigura| Antoi]]netteUser Talk:ShiguraYour Clan in my Story? =0 03:39, February 27, 2010 (UTC) If you mean 1) You made your own Linearts, you can submit them on PIA's Talk page or, if you mean 2) You created a cat picture using the blanks on WWiki, I'm sorry, but you cannot use them here. We could get in big trouble. :( [[User:Shigura| Antoi]]netteUser Talk:ShiguraYour Clan in my Story? =0 03:44, February 27, 2010 (UTC) You'd have to ask an Admin that, Because I honestly don't know. I know Eveningswift posted blanks without being a member... [[User:Shigura| Antoi]]netteUser Talk:ShiguraYour Clan in my Story? =0 03:48, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: I only stated my opinion to him, as he did to Sparrowsong. If someone said you were a hippocrite on your talk page, may it be a stranger, someone's best friend, wouldn't you be angry with the user? I would. I would go to one of the admins and report the user. You don't have to quit because you best friend called some other user a hippocrite. It's not your business what Sparrowsong said, or what Dogstar said. So he's a nice person in real life? But is he the same on the internet? On the internet, things are different. On the internet, people can flame other users, troll, do whatever they want and not get caught by the police.On the internet, there's no police making sure that what people say are nice. That's why your friend got banned. That's why Sparrowsong punished him. It's up to us to maintain the peace on this wiki. I'm sorry if I made you decide to leave, but you have to understand that users can't call other users names and get away with it. Dogstar called Sparrowsong a hippocrite, and he got a punishment. It's how the wiki works. If you do something bad, you get something bad. But don't yell at me because I'm trying to state my own opinion. You have your own opinion, and I have mine. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 01:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I didn't actually mean you yelled at me before. I meant, don't yell at me because I'm trying to state my own opinion. And I don't hate your friend. I left that message on his talk page because of what he did. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 13:19, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhh Ummm...thanks..? PixieshineI WUV MEH KITTEHS! 08:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry I was kinda harsh before... its just this kid at school keeps bothering me and gets me really angry sometimes... Sorry, again. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 17:27, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Awesome about the animation! BTW, I found a song that might come to your liking, go on YT, look up 'Animal' by Ke$ha. I already have it on my iTunes. ^_^ PixieshineI WUV MEH KITTEHS! 18:49, March 13, 2010 (UTC) photoshop i didn't say it was worse, I just don't have it and I use pixlr :P and no, it wasn't pointless :) Brightsparrow''It's never too late♪'' 19:50, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, but I was able to open up two images on pixlr...and it's working out fine for me, anyway. Brightsparrow''It's never too late♪'' 01:13, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, different opinions. And no, it wasn't a waste of time :) Brightsparrow''It's never too late♪'' 20:25, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thing I think if you want to edit Dogstar's user page, then you would have to ask them, but I think they're blocked...so....it really depends on what you wanna do - like, if you just want to add a category, that should be okay. And if they have a friend/guest list, then you can edit that too. But if it's anything else...I don't think you can....what are you wanting to do? And yes, I am a admin :D If U Seek Clover 21:46, April 20, 2010 (UTC) That will be fine. But you don't have to give a link, cuz I trust you enough to believe you! If U Seek Clover 21:46, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Course, though I have no authority here anymore. Sparrowsong 03:02, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks for clearing that up. Sparrowsong 03:05, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Elder Blanks May I do the elder blanks? :3 --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 19:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Possible Vandal! Well, it turns out that someone did vandalize your userpage: User:75.83.202.247. I shall report them at Project Security...unless you already did. But anyways, I reverted it. If U Seek Clover 02:29, April 24, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome =D If U Seek Clover 02:44, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Bye You're leaving? Sorry to hear that :(. Want me to make you a goodbye present? Sparrowsong 22:34, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Good-bye I saw on your user page that you said you were leaving. I made you this: I'm sorry I yelled at you about Dogstar. I was just a bit frustrated 'cause of that kid I told you about. *sigh* Well, I guess this is good-bye. Bye Doberdach... I'll miss you. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 14:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC)